


Personal Nurse

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie agrees to be Duffy’s personal nurse for the day.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	Personal Nurse

The only reason he wakes up is because he hears a grumble beside him. He opens his eyes and immediately regrets the decision when the sunlight, creeping through the gap in the curtains almost burns his corneas. Now it’s his turn to grumble.

Charlie tries again, this time slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he notices upon waking fully is that the bedroom he’s in, doesn’t belong to him. The decor of the room isn’t really his style, Far too - what do you call it, girlie?

He goes to lie back down, to go back to sleep when he suddenly sits up quickly. Slowly he turns to the figure beside him, the redhead who is curled up in a ball, half in and yet out of the duvet.

Shit, she’s naked! Does that mean…? Charlie frantically looks under the duvet and finds himself naked. He falls back down onto the pillow, “oh my God!” He mouths to himself.

For a minute Charlie pretends he isn’t awake and he hasn’t noticed that the person beside him, looks remarkably like his best friend. It takes him a good couple of minutes to pluck up the courage to even call her name, to make sure it really is her. He moves onto his side.

“Duffy?”

“Hmm?”

It’s only when he exhales does he realise just how long he’s held his breathe for. Duffy groans again and he frowns, slowly sitting up and reaching out to touch her.

“You alright?” He asks, concerned for the fact she seems to be in pain.

His hand rests against her arm.

“Uh huh.”

Despite her answer, it doesn’t reassure Charlie and he finds himself searching for his boxers so he can get out of bed and assess her. Eventually he locates them, dangling off the handle of one of her drawers, pulls them on and walks over to her side of the bed.

Crouching down, Charlie strokes her cheek.

“You’re in pain?” For a minute or so, Duffy doesn’t answer his question. The last thing she wants to do is worry him. She tries to shake her head to answer but she sees the half-amused look on his face and concludes it’s probably not worth bending the truth.

“My stomach’s a bit tender.” She whispers, closing her eyes as Charlie’s fingertips caress her cheek. She’s been waiting for the awkwardness to become apparent between them but so far it appears to be holding off. (Thankfully!)

“Tender to touch or…?”

“No, um, you know—“ Duffy trails off as she finds her face flushing. She really hopes she doesn’t have to spell it out but as she opens her eyes to meet Charlie’s eye, she realises that’s something she has to do because Charlie looks very puzzled.

“Um, you know—“ She tries again, stumbling over her words.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.” Charlie teases lightly, wondering what it is that had got her in such a tizz.

By now, Duffy’s face is scarlet and she blurts out. “You’re big!”

“Big?”

They both just stare at each other for a moment. It takes Charlie far too long to figure out what she means. Eventually, the lightbulb comes on and Charlie laughs awkwardly.

“Oh!” He pauses, concern filling his features, “did I hurt you?”

“Not intentionally.”

“So I have?”

Duffy sighs. The last thing she wants to do is hurt Charlie’s feelings. She takes a minute to pounder of her answer before she explains gently.

“You’re far bigger than anyone I’ve slept with. I also seem to recall, I kept telling you to go harder.”

Charlie smiles when he sees the heat raising to her face once again. It is beautiful to see her blush and get flustered over things. He leans forward and gently kisses her forehead.

“I’ll be your own personal nurse for the day, how does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

“Do you have a hot water bottle somewhere and paracetamol?”

Pointing Charlie in the right direction for both her hot water bottle and paracetamol, Duffy reaches over and wears Charlie’s T-shirt again. She gets herself back under the duvet and waits for him to return. A short while later, Charlie arrives back to the bedroom with some paracetamol, a glass of water and a hot water bottle.

“Thank you.” She says softly as she takes the paracetamol, drinks half the glass of water and holds the water bottle to her stomach.

There’s a comfortable silence as Charlie gets back into bed beside her, the pair of them looking at the ceiling.

“Duffy?”

“Yes, Charlie?”

“Fancy a cuddle?”

Duffy giggles softly, that giggle that once again gives Charlie butterflies and scoots her body closer to Charlie.

“I thought you were never going to ask.” She whispers as she flops her head down onto his chest.

He wraps an arm around her, holds her tightly to his chest and kisses the top of her head. Maybe sleeping with his best friend wasn’t such a bad idea, after all?


End file.
